prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
1969
This is a list of various things that took place in 1969. Significant events Unknown date * Sometime during the year, Gorilla Monsoon -- a feared heel claiming to hail from Mongolia -- turns face, saving Bruno Sammartino from a 2-on-1 attack. Monsoon would remain a face for the remainder of his career, which would continue until making his last appearances in the summer of 1999 (shortly before his death) * The Eastern Sports Association is established in Halifax, Nova Scotia July *2 - Michael DiBiase (father of Ted DiBiase) suffers a heart attack during his match with Man Mountain Mike during an NWA-promoted card in Lubbock, Texas. Harley Race, who is backstage at the event, immediately runs in and has the match stopped when he recognizes that DiBiase has fallen legitimately ill. DiBiase is dead on arrival at a nearby hospital Births January *7 - Black Warrior *7 - Potro Jr. *24 - Onita Jr. *24 - Pentagón Black February *6 - Kick Boxer *9 – Kaoru Maeda (Nagasaki, Japan) *16 – David Heath (Tampa, Florida) *17 - Tigre Universitario *20 - Esther Moreno *20 - Gedo March *8 - Apolo I *15 - Piratita Morgan (original) April *3 - Caballero de la Muerte (Oaxaca) *10 - Espectrito de Ultratumba *16 - Gran Apache II *18 - Pimpinela Escarlata *18 - Príncipe Maya *22 - Kyoko Inoue *24 - Hermie Sadler (Emporia, Virginia) May *19 – Jeanne Basone (Glendale, California) June *10 - Histeria *12 - Héctor Garza *15 - Coco Loco *15 - Príncipe Franky *16 - Masao Orihara *27 - Pequeño Cuije July *18 - Great Sasuke *23 - Mike Segura *26 - Último Vampiro II *27 – Paul Levesque (Nashua, New Hampshire) August *1 - Espíritu Maligno *17 - Dick Togo *29 - Takeda September *20 - Megumi Kudo October *2 - Black Poisón *12 - Mini Ozz *26 - Gigante Kurrgan December *26 - Tom Howard (Salt Lake City, Utah) *27 - Chyna (Rochester, New York) Deaths July *2 – Michael DiBiase 45 (In-ring heart attack) Debuts Unknown *Dusty Rhodes *Mike George February *24 - Herodes March *28 - Lobo Rubio April *1 - El Mercenario June *1 - Pantera Sureña November *1 - Fishman Events July *2 – NWA Big Time Wrestling Title changes January :*28 - Hans Mortier wins the NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship from The Gladiator in Tampa, Florida February :*11 - Dory Funk Jr. wins the NWA World Heavyweight Championship from Gene Kiniski in Tampa :*28 - Johnny Valentine wins the NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship from Dan Miller in Houston, Texas April :*12 - Moondog Mayne wins the NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship from Luther Lindsay in Portland, Oregon :*15 - Cyclone Negro wins the NWA Florida title from Hans Mortier in Tampa June :*1 - The Rising Suns (Mitsu Arakawa and Toru Tanaka) are recognized as the first WWWF International Tag Team Champions (WWE claims that they won a tournament in Japan to win the title) :*7 - José Lothario wins the NWA Texas title from Johnny Valentine in San Antonio, Texas July :*5 - The Beast is recognized as the first ESA North American Heavyweight Champion (approximate date) August :*12 - Roger Kirby wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Moondog Mayne in Portland; The Stomper wins the ESA North American title from The Beast in Halifax, Nova Scotia :*20 - Johnny Valentine regains the NWA Texas title from José Lothario in San Antonio :*26 - Dale Lewis wins the NWA Florida title from Cyclone Negro in Tampa :*30 - Mad Dog and Butcher Vachon win the AWA World Tag Team Championship from The Crusher and Dick the Bruiser in Chicago, Illinois September :*10 - Moondog Mayne regains the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Roger Kirby in Portland :*16 - The ESA North American title, last held by The Stomper, is held up following a match against Bobo Brazil in Halifax :*30 - Bobo Brazil wins the held-up ESA North American title by defeating The Stomper in a Texas Death Match in Halifax October :* Wahoo McDaniel wins the NWA Texas title from Johnny Valentine in Texas (specific date and location unknown) :*14 - Roger Kirby regains the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Moondog Mayne in Portland :*29 - Johnny Valentine regains the NWA Texas title from Wahoo McDaniel in Austin, Texas December :*9 - Victor Rivera and Tony Marino win the WWWF International Tag Team title from the Rising Suns in New York City :*10 - Moondog Mayne regains the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Roger Kirby in Portland :*13 - Bruno Sammartino and The Battman win the WWWF International Tag Team title from the Rising Suns in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania (WWE does not recognize this title change, which was done for the Pittsburgh market only in WWWF affiliate Studio Wrestling; Rivera and Marino continue to be recognized as the official champions following this match) :*22 - Mr. Saito wins the NWA Florida title from Dale Lewis in Tampa :*26 - Danny Lynch wins the Calgary version of the NWA Canadian Heavyweight Championship from Dave Ruhl in Calgary, Alberta See also Category:Wrestling Years